


I'm not going anywhere from now (narry)

by flickersbitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Narry - Freeform, its my first one shot, niall and harry are boyfriends, niall misses his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickersbitch/pseuds/flickersbitch
Summary: Where Harry is in Tokyo for a month, and Niall is about to go crazy without his boyfriend presence.





	I'm not going anywhere from now (narry)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> It is my first narry one shot I have ever written in english. English is not my first language, but I am really proud of this work. I hope you will like it. If you do, let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading it. Have an amazing day guys.
> 
> Love,  
> Lili xx

_“ Harry could arrive in any moment. ”_ Niall thought, while he was sitting on his couch, biting his nails nervously. He knew that it was a very bad habit, but he couldn’t help it, he was excited and jittery at the same time.

He missed Harry.

He missed his boyfriend’s warm hugs, his sweet kisses, and his awful jokes as well. He never found his jokes funny, but he laughed at them just to see his boyfriend’s beautiful smile.

It has been years, but he was still in love with Harry. They had a few up and downs, but at the end of the day, they always found the way to each other again. Niall and Harry were like two puzzle pieces, they feel complete when they are together, connected.

Niall was walking up and down in the stairs. He cleaned the whole house, watched golf to distract his thoughts. It worked for the first few hours, but five o'clock seemed to impossible to come faster. It’s when Harry’s plane will land.

However the older boy wanted to go to the airport to welcome his boyfriend, he couldn’t. The two men thought that their relationship only belongs to them, their family and closest friends. When the time will come to tell the world who they really are, everybody will realize that these two were together since the very beginning.

(Although in the past months, they started to give signs, and the people who had some clue about them, started to catch up.)

It was five minutes past seven, and Niall started to get more nervous. He had some bad thoughs running inside his head.

_" What if fans attacked him at the airport? "_ No, it couldn’t be, Harry can take care of himself.

_“ But what if, if something really happened to him? What if he had some trouble during his way to the airport? What if his flight got delayed? What if he wasn’t on the plane? What if he missed his flight? What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he doesn’t lo..”_

Niall’s hands started to shaking, his heart started to hurt at his last thoughts.

_“ No, Harry loves me, he couldn’t do that to me. He is just late..yeah, that’s the only acceptable option.”_

“ Oh for fuck sake. ” Niall buried his hands into his hands. He was near to cry in front of his friends.

He missed his boyfriend. He didn’t see him for a month, because he had some case in Tokyo for his upcoming album. He was proud of him, but him being not in his arms, safely, hurted Niall. Harry’s absence made Niall absolutely crazy.

“ Niall, calm down mate, we don’t want you to have a panic attack in the middle of your living room. ” His friends looked at him with worried eyes, because they knew how much the Irish boy loved the younger boy.

Niall didn’t say a word just walked back and forth in the living room. His friends knew that it’s better to not say anything to Niall in this condition, because he will snap.

“ Connor is right man. Come, sit down on the couch, and take some deep breaths. ” Shawn said, pointing to the free spot next to him.

“ Guys, I am fine. I’m just.. ” Niall started to speak, but he couldn’t find the right words to continue his talk, so he listened to his friends and sat down on the comfortable couch, and embraced his legs with his arms, and put his head on his knees.

Niall closed his eyes for a moment, and the bad thoughts filled his mind again. Salty tears started to form in his eyes, and as much as he didn’t want to cry, he let them stream down on his face.

He didn’t know how much time had passed by, but he heard his friends calling his name.

“ Niall, man.. ” they said quietly.

“ What is it guys? ” He wiped off the tears from his face.

“ Your boy is.. ” His friends started to speak, but a heavy bag was heard to put down in the hallway.

Niall turned his head to the the noise, and when he saw his boyfriend with a bunch of roses in his hand, the Irish boy got up quickly from the couch, and ran to his boyfriend arms immediately, almost slipping on the carpet.

Niall didn’t care about his friends saying _slow down mate_ shouts, Niall just wanted to hold his boyfriend forever in his arms.

Like a kid, Niall jumped on Harry, which made the roses fall out from his hand. He buried his head into younger boy’s chest. His legs were around Harry’s waist, and he was holding his boyfriend’s t-shirt so tightly didn’t care that it will rip apart.

(But after his friends will be gone, one way or another it will end on the floor like their other clothes, but that’s an an another story to tell)

“ Please tell me that you are real, and it’s not my imagination playing with me. ” Niall whispered, and he looked up at the curly haired boy with tears forming in his eyes again.

“ I’m very much real darling. ” Harry wiped off the tears from Niall’s eyes. “ I’m here now. ” He placed a soft kiss on the Irish boy’s lips, while he put his hands on his face.

Minutes passed by, and some throat clearing was heard in the living room. The two boy pulled apart, completely forgetting that there were other people a few meters away from them.

Niall showed a middle finger into their direction, while Harry placed an another kiss on the older boy’s neck.

“ I missed you. ” Harry whispered to Niall, who just bit his lips and smiled.

“ I missed you more. ” He replied truthfully.

“ He was about to go crazy. ” Connor laughed in the back.

“ I did not. ” Niall muttered, and a blush appeared on his face.

“ Whatever you say mate. ” His friends said, smiling into their direction. “ At least you are here now Harry. That’s all matters. ”

“ Yeah. ” Harry said, pressing his lips to Niall’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere from now. ”

 


End file.
